nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of hockey games
Ice hockey is a fast-paced, physical winter sport. It's popular all across Europe and Russia and is one of the four major sports in North America. Different forms of hockey have appeared on numerous video games over the years. The following is a list of ice hockey games for each Nintendo gaming system. NES Stickhunter-hockey.jpg|''Stick Hunter: Exciting Ice Hockey'' 1987 (Japan only) Icehockey.jpg|''Ice Hockey'' 1988 Blades of Steel (NES) (NA).jpg|''Blades of Steel'' 1988 Gretz-nes.png|''Wayne Gretzky Hockey'' 1991 Crash n the Boys Ice Challenge (JP).jpg|''Crash 'n the Boys: Ice Challenge'' 1992 (Japan only, US version canceled) Pro Sport Hockey (NES) (NA).jpg|''Pro Sport Hockey'' 1993 Hit the Ice (NES) (NA).jpg|''Hit the Ice'' (canceled) Game Boy World Ice Hockey (JP).jpg|''World Ice Hockey'' 1991 (Japan only) Blades of Steel (GB) (NA).jpg|''Blades of Steel'' 1991 Hit the Ice (GB) (NA).jpg|''Hit the Ice'' 1992 NHL Hockey 95 box art.png|''NHL Hockey '95'' 1995 NHL 96 (GB).png|''NHL 96'' 1996 SNES NHLPA Hockey 93 (NA).jpg|''NHLPA Hockey 93'' 1992 Hit the Ice (SNES) (NA).jpg|''Hit the Ice'' 1993 Super Slap Shot (NA).jpg|''Super Slap Shot'' 1993 NHL 94 (NA).jpg|''NHL '94'' 1993 NHL Stanley Cup (NA).jpg|''NHL Stanley Cup'' 1993 Brett Hull Hockey (NA).jpg|''Brett Hull Hockey'' 1994 Pro Sport Hockey (SNES) (NA).jpg|''Pro Sport Hockey'' 1994 Super Hockey 94 (JP).jpg|''Super Hockey '94'' 1994 (Japan and Europe only) NHL 95 (NA).jpg|''NHL 95'' 1994 ESPN National Hockey Night (NA).jpg|''ESPN National Hockey Night'' 1994 Brett Hull Hockey 95 (NA).jpg|''Brett Hull Hockey 95'' 1995 NHL 96 (SNES) (NA).jpg|''NHL 96'' 1995 Wayne Gretzky and the NHLPA All-Stars (NA).jpg|''Wayne Gretzky and the NHLPA All-Stars'' 1995 NHL 97 (NA).jpg|''NHL 97'' 1996 NHL 98 (NA).jpg|''NHL 98'' 1997 Nintendo 64 Wayne Gretzkys 3D Hockey (NA).png|''Wayne Gretzky's 3D Hockey'' 1996 Wayne Gretzky 3D Hockey 98 (NA).jpg|''Wayne Gretzky's 3D Hockey '98'' 1997 Olympic Hockey 98 (NA).jpg|''Olympic Hockey 98'' 1998 NHL Breakaway 98 (NA).jpg|''NHL Breakaway '98'' 1998 NHL 99 (NA).jpg|''NHL 99'' 1998 NHL Breakaway 99 (NA).jpg|''NHL Breakaway '99'' 1998 NHL Blades of Steel 99 (N64) (NA).jpg|''NHL Blades of Steel '99'' 1999 No Box Art N64.png|''NHL Blades of Steel 2000'' (canceled) Game Boy Color NHL Blades of Steel.jpg|''NHL Blades of Steel'' 1999 NHL 2000.jpg|''NHL 2000'' 2000 NHL Blades of Steel 2000 (GBC).jpg|''NHL Blades of Steel 2000'' 2000 ESPN National Hockey Night (GBC).jpg|''ESPN National Hockey Night'' 2001 Game Boy Advance NHL 2002.jpg|''NHL 2002'' 2002 NHL Hitz 2003 (GBA).jpg|''NHL Hitz 20-03'' 2002 Backyard Hockey (GBA).jpg|''Backyard Hockey'' 2003 GameCube NHL Hitz 2002.jpg|''NHL Hitz 20-02'' 2001 NHL Hitz 2003 (GC).jpg|''NHL Hitz 20-03'' 2002 NHL 2003 (NA).jpg|''NHL 2003'' 2002 NHL 2K3 (NA).jpg|''NHL 2K3'' 2002 NHL 2004 (NA).jpg|''NHL 2004'' 2003 NHL Hitz Pro.jpg|''NHL Hitz Pro'' 2003 NHL 2005 (NA).jpg|''NHL 2005'' 2004 NHL 06 (NA).jpg|''NHL 06'' 2005 Nintendo DS Backyard Hockey (DS).jpg|''Backyard Hockey'' 2007 Wii Kidz Sports Ice Hockey (NA).jpg|''Kidz Sports Ice Hockey'' 2008 NHL 2K9 (NA).jpg|''NHL 2K9'' 2008 NHL 2K10 (NA).jpg|''NHL 2K10'' 2009 NHL 2K11 (NA).jpg|''NHL 2K11'' 2010 NHL Slapshot (NA) real box art.jpg|''NHL Slapshot'' 2010 Virtual Console Icehockey.jpg|''Ice Hockey'' 2006 Blades of Steel (NES) (NA).jpg|''Blades of Steel'' 2007 Crash n the Boys Ice Challenge (JP).jpg|''Crash 'n the Boys: Ice Challenge'' 2009 (Japan only) No Image Available.png|''Face Off'' 2009 (Japan only) WiiWare Hockey Allstar Shootout.jpg|''Hockey Allstar Shootout'' 2008 Switch eShop SuperBloodHockey-icon.png|''Super Blood Hockey'' 2019 Old Time Hockey cover.png|''Old Time Hockey'' (canceled) Others DKHockey.JPG|''Donkey Kong Hockey'' 1984 (Game & Watch) Field hockey Street Hockey 95.jpg|''Street Hockey '95'' 1994 (Super NES) Street hockey Deca Sports 2 (NA).jpg|''Deca Sports 2'' 2009 (Wii) Multi-sport Rec Room Games (Wii) (NA).jpg|''Rec Room Games'' 2009 (Wii) Multi-sport Junior League Sports (NA).jpg|''Junior League Sports'' 2010 (Wii) Multi-sport MarioSportsMix.jpg|''Mario Sports Mix'' 2010 (Wii) Multi-sport Rec Room Games (DS) (NA).jpg|''Rec Room Games'' 2011 (Wii) Multi-sport Deca Sports Extreme (NA).jpg|''Deca Sports Extreme'' 2011 (3DS) Multi-sport Mario Sonic Sochi 2014 (NA).png|''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' 2013 (Wii U) Multi-sport No Box Art SNES.png|''RHI Roller Hockey 95'' Canceled (Super NES) Roller hockey No Box Art SNES.png|''Mutant League Hockey'' Canceled (Super NES) Stylized ice hockey See also *Wayne Gretzky *Hockey game images Category:Lists Category:Hockey games Category:Sports games Category:Lists of games